


Of Course

by smergrl3495



Series: Beatrice/Mandy [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Manipulation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smergrl3495/pseuds/smergrl3495
Summary: Beatrice has certain needs she wants fulfilled, and if she has to trade sweet words for that to happen, then she gladly will.





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a gift for the wonderful beathimbacktotheghetto on tumblr. Seriously, go check out their stuff! It's awesome! :D

Beatrice knew she could never love Mandy. While she valued intelligence and worked to further her mind the other girl was busy trying to stay relevant in the ever changing Bullworth social landscape. Mandy couldn’t even begin to understand the value that she was going to bring to the world, the wonders her intellect could achieve. While she would one day leave this place the other girl was going to be trapped here in Bullworth forever just like everyone else. She almost felt pity for her, but it wasn’t like Mandy ever tried to be anything else.

She supposed it didn’t much matter; their relationship wasn’t based on anything so useless as feelings. It was merely a fulfillment of needs. She had needed someone skilled in physical pleasures; who could please her in ways Bucky or any of the other nerds could only dream of. Mandy needed someone to tell her they cared about her for something more than her body, someone to lie to her and say that they cared about her mind, that they truly loved her. The boys were far too simple minded to convince her of this feat, but poor, innocent, trustworthy Beatrice? Of course she would never lie.

It was easy really. Calculated glances and touches in the hallway, secret meetings in the library, sweetly written notes filled with impossible promises, this was all it took to convince Mandy that she could give her everything that she wanted. When she had finally got the other girl to her room, trembling and frightened at being caught and yet so desperate for love and affection it had only taken a few sweet words for her to be pleased in ways she had never imagined. 

Beatrice also had to admit to herself that being able to make the other girl blush and squirm in class with merely a look was invigorating, leaving her feeling dominant and aroused. On one particularly memorable moment she had pinned her up against the locker room wall, silencing the other girls whines that others could walk in with well placed kiss. And though she despised the honeyed words that she had to dole out to keep this arrangement going, she did enjoy making the other girl work for the slightest bit of affection, and how thoroughly dependent Mandy had become on these words.

Tonight would be no different, and she waited for the clock to strike two with a bit of impatience. She calmly sat up once she heard the telltale sound of the door clicking open and watched the other girl make her way over to the side of the bed. She rose slowly, her nightgown cascading over her body. She lazily trailed her hands over her, enjoying the light shudders that rolled through Mandy’s body. She then began laying light kisses on her neck, determined to make the cheerleader wait for what she wanted.

When she could take no more she began taking off the other girls pyjama’s, making sure to draw out the time between each button making her quiver in anticipation. When she finished with the shirt she pushed her towards the bed and quickly removed her pants, though she lingered for a moment to stroke over the girls underwear to remind her of what was to come before quickly divesting her of this article as well. She then inserted her fingers, a smile spreading over her face to hear the other girl trying to silence her moans so that she wouldn’t wake the sleeping girls on either side of the wall. With deft fingers she brought her close, and then removed them, waiting as the other girl’s voice pleaded “Please, please, may I?” She considered it, but decided she didn’t want her fun to end so soon. 

She stood up and kicked off her own underwear, pulling the unsatisfied girl up from her prone position and pushed down on her shoulders, prompting her down onto her knees. She leaned down and whispered into her ear “Me first”, then guided her head between her legs. Mandy, by now quite experienced in one of Beatrice’s preferred methods of being pleasured, was quick to use her tongue for the intended purpose, and within moments Beatrice was stifling her own moans. When she finally finished Mandy sat back on her legs and asked meekly “Now?” Beatrice smiled wickedly, loving to see the usually so proud girl look so subservient, and decided to prolong it a little more. “Not yet,” she said, going back to kissing the other girl, dragging her up once more then pinning her on the bed to ensure that her hands would not reach down to finish pleasuring herself. 

Finally she took pity on her, and began running her fingers slowly down her stomach and, upon reaching the much desired area, she took a few seconds to run her fingers around the entrance teasing her. When she finally decided that Mandy could wait no longer before she finished by herself Beatrice finished what she had started, taking only a few moments before Mandy climaxed as well. She then removed herself to go grab some tissues to clean off her hands and when she got back Mandy was still laying on the bed awaiting instructions. Beatrice was glad she learned so quickly, but decided that this had been enough for tonight. 

It was a shame that she felt nothing but lust for the other girl, as she knew that one day this would not be enough to satisfy Mandy’s want for affection and love. She would miss these nights in some ways, though she knew in time there would be other partners. As she made to go back to bed she felt the other girl reach behind her and wrap her arms around her middle. Her head resting on her shoulder and head tilted, she quietly and shyly whispered in her ear.

“Do you love me?”

Unbeknownst to Mandy, Beatrice smirked. “Of course,” she lied.


End file.
